A randomized trial of two saquinavir-containing combination treatment regimens in children with HIV infection. This study will test the hypothesis that orally administered SQV-SGC given in combination with two nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTIs), or orally administered SQV-SGC and nelfinavir and one or two NRTIs, in HIV-infected children will be safe and well tolerated.